The present invention essentially relates to a method of preparation of aminomethyltriorganotin compounds, preferably .alpha.-mono or disubstituted; new aminomethyltriorganotin compounds .alpha.-mono or disubstituted; the application of said aminomethyltriorganotin compounds to the synthesis of aminomethyltriorganotin compounds, preferably .alpha.-mono or disubstituted; new aminomethylorganometallic compounds .alpha.-mono or disubstituted and the application of said aminomethyltriorganotin compounds or of said aminomethylorganometallic compounds to the regiospecific preparation of .beta.-aminoalcohols.
Hitherto only non-substituted aminomethyltrialkyltin compounds of the formula R.sub.3 SnCH.sub.2 N&lt;have been synthesized and described in R. G. KOSTYANOVSKII, A. K. PROKOF'EV, Izv. Akad. Nauk. SSSR. Ser. Khim., (1965). 175; E. W. ABEL, R. J. ROWLEY, J. Organometal. Chem., 97, (1975), 159. The method of preparation involved the use of halogenomethyltrialkyltins and of secondary amines or salts thereof. This method is considered to be of little interest due to the difficulty of preparation of the organostannic reactants (see D. SEYFERTH, S. B. ANDREWS, R. L. LAMBERT, J. Organometal. Chem., 37. (1972), 69; D. SEYFERTH, E. G. ROCHOW, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 77, (1955), 1302).
Another method has been described in the literature by D. J. PETERSON in "D. J. PETERSON, J. Organometal. Chem., 21, (1970), P 63; D. J. PETERSON, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 93, (1971), 4027; D. J. PETERSON, J. F. WARD, J. Organometal. Chem., 66, (1974), 209." This method comprises reacting a tri-n-butyl stannyllithium with electrophilic substrates consisting essentially of .alpha.-amino thio ethers and only gives access to aminomethyltributyltin compounds not substituted.
Further, this method is difficult to carry out and is of little interest since it lacks the presence of a substituent on the methyl part thereof.
And, it is and becomes of high interest to be in a position to synthesize aminomethyltriorganotin compounds which will be mono- or disubstituted in .alpha. position since the aminomethyltrialkyltin compounds are important to prepare, through transmetallation with the aid of an organometal, preferably an organolithium, the corresponding aminomethyl organometallic compounds which constitute reactants of high potentiality in synthesis, practically inaccessible through other ways (see A. KRIEF, Tetrahedon, 36, (1980), 2531).
The corresponding chemical reaction is the following. ##STR1##